


Blood Transfusion Through Endless Love-Hate Interactions

by ANDipperPines



Series: BillDip Stores [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Asexual Will, BillDip, Bromance, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Human Bill Cipher, Human Tad Strange (Fanmade Version), Human Will Cipher, Mentally Slow Will, Multi, Reverse Falls, TadDip (Bromance), bullying au, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANDipperPines/pseuds/ANDipperPines
Summary: Don't think about the title too much.





	Blood Transfusion Through Endless Love-Hate Interactions

   Dipper closed his locker and sighed. His sister left him again to go hang out with her more popular friends. He was left without a partner for gym class and got paired with the oh-so-willing Bill cipher. His one and only bully. Well, he wasn't his only bully, but he was the one to make himself the most known. Dipper hated the experience he had in gym after that. Bill mocked him, teased him, shoved him, and violated his personal space. As of right now, Dipper tired, hungry, and fed up with school already. The only reason Dipper didn't completely snap in gym was the fact that Bill's twin brother was "too good" to let Bill keep going on any longer. Dipper scoffed. The guy only intervened after 20 minutes of watching Bill do his thing. Tad, Bill's friend, is usually quicker to stop it. Dipper still didn't consider him a friend, but was somewhat grateful for his help. Dipper grumbled, picked up the small book he took out of his locker, and reported to the cafeteria.

   Dipper groaned as he looked over at the table he usually sat at. Bill was there, waving at him and grinning. Dipper's sister sat next to him, looking somewhat uncomfortable as she held both hers and Dipper's lunchboxes. Dipper reluctantly sat down across from them and took his lunchbox from his sister. She always had his because she was the one to pack it. If she didn't, Dipper simply wouldn't eat, and Mabel wouldn't have that. Dipper glanced up and caught Bill's eye. "'Ey, Piney! How's school goin' for ya? Still a living hell?," the blond asked, laughing at the end. Dipper gave him a reproachful look and began to eat his food. Bill hummed and took one of the two cookies Mabel packed for him. Dipper didn't mind, though. Bill usually does it, and he seems to calm down after taking some of Dipper's lunch. Speaking of which, why didn't he have his own? A flash of concern washed over Dipper, and before he knew it, he gave Bill a bag of chips that he didn't need. The first look the blond took on was one of surprise, then that of amusement. "Aww~ Pine Tree still cares about me!" He grabbed the bag of chips and opened it, then shoved one in his mouth. Mabel rolled her eyes and turned to look around the cafeteria. "I thought you said your brother was sitting with us," she remarked. Bill swallowed and replied, "Yeah, he'll be here in a moment. 'Ey, Pine Tree, when he gets here, you should give him something too." Dipper shrugged. He truly didn't mind; he didn't need the food Mabel packed. He settled on giving Will his apple when he got there. Soon enough, the blue-haired teen sat down next to him. Dipper was slightly surprised, but didn't mind the extra company on his side of the table. He handed Will an apple and earned a slight noise in return. The bluenet flashed a quick smile at him, but returned to his typical sad-and-confused expression. Dipper glared at Bill, who was snickering and watching Will intensely. Dipper glanced at Will, confused, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so he just returned to the small portion of food he still had. Half a fluffernutter sandwich and a carton of chocolate milk. There was a cookie left, but he didn't feel up to it.

   Dipper jumped as Bill shouted out, "Tad! Come here real quick!" Bill's friend came up to stand behind him. "What now, Bill? Another stupid pun?," he asked, obviously irritated. Dipper guessed that Bill had been calling Tad to him randomly all day and was pissing the purple-haired teen off. "I've got a joke for ya!," Bill exclaimed excitedly. Tad gave him an 'are-you-fucking-serious' look and began to tap his foot on the ground impatiently. "Get on with it," he muttered semi-calmly. Bill grinned and glanced at Dipper. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" Dipper rolled his eyes, already knowing where this was going. Bill did this to him earlier today. Tad sighed. "Gee, I don't know," he replied plainly. "To get to the idiot's house!" "That's not-- "Knock, knock!" Tad gave Bill a look. "Who's there?" "The chicken!" Bill burst out laughing. Tad groaned and turned to leave. Dipper rushed up to him and gave him the unwanted cookie. Tad gave him a confused look and took the treat. Dipper rushed back to his seat, pretending nothing happened. Tad shrugged and walked off, eating the cookie. Mabel deadpanned. "Dipper, that's enough charity for today." Dipper flushed.

 

Songs Listened To - Choke by IDKHBTFM; It Gets Better by Joel Faviere; I Lived by OneRepublic; Dark Horse (Cover) by Sleeping At Last

 

Also, I know, this story's already terrible. 


End file.
